La Lettre de métal
by RedPlumette
Summary: " Abandonne donc ce masque glacial auquel tu essayes de te contraindre, Duchesne... " - 1978. Victoire Duchesne était une sang-pur rangée, fière et disciplinée, dont le chemin semblait désormais tout tracé. Mais c'était sans compter une annonce précoce de fiançailles, un frère cadet insurgé, et un correspondant aussi mystérieux que dérangeant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour, mes lucioles, et bienvenue !**

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne postais plus de fanfictions, notamment sur ce site... Mais après plusieurs années d'interruption, j'ai décidé de reprendre du service !

Cette FF n'est ni la première que j'ai écrite, ni la dernière. J'étais encore au lycée lorsque je l'ai débutée, et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être intéressant de la reprendre après toutes ces années, et de vous la partager. En voici donc la version revue et quelque peu réécrite, que j'espère avoir le courage d'achever ! \ô/

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au riche univers des sorciers qu'est parvenue à créer J.K. Rowling. Ils ne sont donc pas ma propriété, à l'exception des quelques OC qui interviendront au cours de l'histoire, le personnage principal inclus.**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 **

_**« Les dangers visibles nous causent moins d'effroi que les dangers imaginaires. » Shakespeare**_

* * *

 _[…] Je courais. Trempée et à bout de souffle, je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui martelaient ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, sans me retourner ni même ralentir. M'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois, ma robe auparavant blanche comme la neige qui recouvrait le sol était retenue par les branchages, se déchirant sur mon passage. A ce moment, elle était en lambeau et maculée de sang. L'odeur de ce dernier me donnait la nausée. Je sentis ma robe se déchirer une nouvelle fois et, tirant sur le morceau de tissus emprisonné par une nouvelle branche, je perdis l'équilibre et cassai le talon de mon escarpin. Il était fichu. Un hurlement presque inhumain retentit, proche, et tout en frissonnant, je me débarrassai de mes chaussures afin de continuer de courir. Tant pis. A pieds nus, je repartais. Mais peu m'importait. Je courais, sans jamais m'arrêter. Si vite que je semblais voler._

 _Les flocons glacés me mordaient la peau, me fouettaient le visage, se cramponnaient à mes cheveux emmêlés par ma course effrénée. Je tremblais. De peur, de froid. Mes bras nus étaient griffés et ensanglantés, la couleur rouge se mêlant aux traces dont était imbibée ma robe de mariée. Des larmes s'écrasaient le long de mes joues, laissant apparaître de longues traînées de mascara noir. Mais rien de tout cela ne me semblait aussi douloureux que les images qui défilaient dans ma tête. Comment avais-je pu être stupide à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt ce qui se préparait ?_

 _Pour n'importe quelle jeune fille, le mariage doit être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Peu importe l'élu, peu importe les circonstances. Alors pourquoi devais-je terminer le miens ainsi, m'enfuyant dans les bois au péril de ma propre vie ?_

 _Un craquement sourd me fit sortir de mes pensées, et une silhouette se dressa devant moi, me barrant la route. Je tombai de fatigue. Il était trop tard._

 _Abaissant le capuchon de sa cape noire, l'homme me permit de voir son visage, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise, paralysée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Mon fiancé se tenait devant moi. Il était l'un des leurs._

 _« Victoire, ma douce et tendre Victoire… se délecta-t-il, qu'il est triste que cela se termine ainsi. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait-il accepter que la propre femme de l'un de ses fidèles côtoie des sang-de-bourbes ? »_

 _Je ne répondis pas, toujours figée dans ma stupeur. Non, pas lui. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas effectuer ce sale travail que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû lui confier. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer._

 _Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis ses doigts m'empoigner le menton avec violence, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris et froids qui m'effrayaient tant, et qui ne lui ressemblaient pas lorsque nous étions enfant. Où était passé ce petit garçon innocent que j'avais connu ?_

 _« C'est fini, Victoire. »_

 _Je sentis ses lèvres se plaquer violemment sur ma bouche, m'arrachant de force un dernier baiser empli d'amertume et de révulsion. Puis ce fut la fin. J'eus uniquement le temps d'apercevoir la marque qui planait dans le ciel dans un éclat couleur émeraude. […]_

Elle lut une énième fois ce passage de la lettre, pinçant les lèvres dans un rictus fébrile. Les ratures s'y accumulaient, de telle sorte qu'elle devait relire plusieurs fois certains mots presque illisibles. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris le temps de la recopier au propre avant de l'envoyer à son amie, pensa-t-elle, car celle-ci se serait arraché les cheveux devant un tel torchon.

Depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle lui avait écrit, la jeune fille se sentait abattue. Elle se rappelait le léger tremblement de sa main qui tenait la plume, et son incapacité à retranscrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Une certaine tension l'habitait, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tant ce qui lui était arrivé l'angoissait.

Elle espérait seulement que la longueur de son récit n'ennuierait pas son amie, cette dernière n'aimant pas beaucoup la lecture.

Le bruit d'un bec claquant contre la vitre la sortit de ses pensées, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçue une Chouette de l'Oural qui lui était familière. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, caressa affectueusement le plumage de l'oiseau et prit la lettre qui lui était adressé. Elle ne fut pas surprise par l'absence du sceau des Karkaroff - famille à laquelle son amie appartenait -, de par la précédente lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, et sortit le papier qu'elle déplia avec soin.

 _Ma chère Victoire,_

 _J'ai failli, de peu, être aperçue par Igor à la volière. J'ai pourtant toujours été prudente, et j'ai donc attendue que le soir tombe pour m'y rendre. J'ignore ce qu'il fabriquait dehors en pleine nuit, mais il ne s'amusait certainement pas à planter des citrouilles dans le jardin !_

 _Je tâcherais d'être plus méfiante, à l'avenir. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire, s'il me surprenait…_

 _Concernant ce rêve que tu m'as décrit… ou plutôt ce cauchemar, tu ne devrais pas autant te tourmenter. Tout d'abord, tu ne risques pas de te marier avant un moment, tu as encore le temps. Et même si ta famille est aussi dérangée que la mienne, je ne pense pas qu'ils risqueraient ta vie. Ils n'y gagneraient rien, après tout._

 _J'ai juste une petite remarque à te faire je sais pertinemment que le fameux fiancé de ton rêve n'est pas un inconnu. Tu en donnes trop de précisions. Et je ne pense pas que ton esprit l'ait choisi par pur hasard…_

 _Je pense surtout qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne me dis pas tout, Victoire. Et ça m'attriste, vraiment._

 _S'il te plait ne répond pas à cette lettre. Je me sens observée depuis qu'Anska est revenue à la volière avec ton courrier précédent._

 _On se voit à la gare 9 ¾ après-demain, de toute façon._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta Nastia._

 _PS : Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter à Poudlard, amie indigne !_

 _Ah, et merci beaucoup pour le pavé que j'avais à lire, vraiment. Tu m'as gâtée !_

Victoire sourit en lisant les dernières lignes, laissant même échapper un petit rire. Elle imaginait Anastasiya devant elle, répétant ces phrases avec énervement. Enervement dans lequel se retrouverait son accent russe encore très présent malgré cinq années passées à Poudlard.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, la lettre toujours à la main. Plus que deux jours… elle avait hâte. Et peur, à la fois. Peur de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Qu'elle ne la comprenne pas. Même si elle l'adorait, elle redoutait parfois ses pensées et ses remarques. Certes, elles appartenaient à une famille noble et de sang-pur, et aucune des deux ne s'y sentaient à sa place. Mais Anastasiya ne l'avait jamais totalement comprise, et lui reprochait souvent de lui cacher beaucoup de choses. Mais comment la jeune fille pouvait-elle lui annoncer que ses parents l'avaient retirée de Beauxbâtons en seconde année pour l'envoyer à Poudlard, car elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une sang-de-bourbe, et pire encore, parce que cette fille lui prêtait des ouvrages moldus ?

Non, elle ne se voyait décidément pas lui raconter ce genre d'épisode de sa vie, qu'elle espérait effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle pourrait au moins lui conter ses rêves étranges, celui décrit dans sa lettre n'étant pas le seul. Et elle espérait que cela suffirait à la russe.

Par exemple, elle avait rêvé que son frère arborait fièrement la marque des ténèbres, lui soufflant ainsi du bout des lèvres que lui, n'était pas un raté.

La veille, elle était redevenue une enfant. Une enfant d'à peine huit ans, à qui l'on arrachait des mains le livre contenant la fabuleuse histoire de Peter Pan, avant qu'on ne la batte à coups de ce fameux bouquin.

Victoire soupira longuement, avant de se remémorer les souvenirs de son enfance. Des pensées écœurantes traversèrent ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle pensait tout savoir sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle pensait que la vie ne se résumait qu'à une succession d'évènements heureux qu'elle partagerait avec ceux qu'elle aime. Elle imaginait que les seuls problèmes qui l'attendaient seraient par exemple de quelle façon se vêtir lors des banquets, quel ordre elle pourrait donner aux elfes de maison, ou encore de quoi serait faite la lecture qui l'attendait sur le coin de sa table de chevet.

Mais surtout, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle ignorait totalement ce qui l'attendrait. Elle ignorait que son père ne la regarderait plus avec ces yeux emplis de tendresse, mais plutôt avec cet air dur et aigre qui en attend un peu plus de ses progénitures chaque jour. Elle ignorait que l'on choisirait à sa place de quoi serait fait son avenir, que cela concerne l'homme qui partagera sa vie comme sa carrière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vision du monde change autant.

Elle ignorait que les enfants nés-moldus n'étaient pas fréquentables, et que tout ce qui était étranger à la sorcellerie était « mal ». Son père disait souvent que rien ne valait un bon livre de magie comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Mais ces vieux ouvrages à la reliure de cuir usé et aux pages jaunies lui faisaient peur. Elle préférait les œuvres moldues que lui prêtait en secret Sirius, le fils des amis de ses parents, à ceux de la bibliothèque avec leur couverture si sombre et rongée. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait l'avouer à son père. Elle avait bien trop peur des conséquences. Conséquences lourdes, comme ce jour-là lorsqu'il découvrit son affection pour Peter Pan et son pays imaginaire.

« Victoire ? »

Elle se leva, un sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant cette histoire et toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle aurait voulu être Wendy Darling, recousant l'ombre d'un garçon aussi mystérieux qu'aventurier, avant de s'envoler pour un monde où fées, sirènes, pirates et indiens cohabitaient. Elle aurait aimé posséder elle aussi un baiser caché, qu'elle aurait pu offrir au garçon qu'elle aimait.

« Victoire Annabeth Duchesne, descends immédiatement ! »

Peter Pan. Cendrillon. Blanche Neige. Jack et le Haricot Magique. Le Petit Poucet. La Reine des Neiges. Le Vilain Petit Canard. Le Chat Botté. La Belle et La Bête. La Belle aux bois dormant. Les quarante voleurs… Puis elle avait grandi, quittant le Pays Imaginaire. Et ses rêves changèrent.

Oliver Twist. Les Aventures d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Sa Majesté des Mouches. Le Hobbit. Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Orgueil et Préjugé. Jane Eyre. Gatsby le Magnifique. Roméo et Juliette. Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté…

« Miss, votre père s'impatiente… osa une voix fluette et apeurée. »

Victoire se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur, et vit Effy, son elfe de maison recroquevillé dans le coin près de la porte. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ouvrit avec agacement la porte, manquant d'écraser la pauvre créature contre le mur et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon, elle trouva ses parents et son frère, ainsi que trois invités qui la regardèrent de travers.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié ce léger détail.

« Va donc te changer, par Merlin ! Après la honte que tu nous as infligée avant-hier, ne crois pas que cela se reproduira aujourd'hui. Tu as d'autres robes de sorcière plus présentables que ce chiffon. Dépêche-toi. Si tu rates le train, ne crois pas que je t'amènerai à Poudlard ! »

Theobald Duchesne lança une œillade courroucée à sa fille, qui se hâta de dévaler les escaliers. Derrière elle, Effy peinait à transporter ses valises. Quant à Edouard, son frère cadet, il s'apprêtait à aider l'elfe de maison, quand son père trancha d'un ton autoritaire

« Laisse. Cette chose est là pour ça. »

Victoire déglutit et fit la moue à l'entente de la voix persiflante du chef de famille, tandis que son frère, égal à lui-même et silencieux, lui lança un regard vide avant de hausser les épaules. La famille transplana jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾.

Dès que ses pieds foulèrent le sol pavé du quai, Victoire ferma les yeux un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait horreur d'accompagner son père lors de ses transplanages, ce dernier lui serrant l'avant-bras à le broyer et une sensation de tournis le succédant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard croisa des yeux gris qui la glacèrent. Brisant directement le contact avec leur détenteur, la jeune fille se hâta de se tourner vers ses parents, un grand sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Sourire qui se fana en voyant l'air furieux de son père.

« Il est évident que _lui_ aussi, est navré de ce qui a pu se produire. »

La voix cinglante de Theobald Duchesne fit l'effet d'une douche froide à sa fille. Ne pouvait-il pas être agréable rien qu'une minute ? Victoire désespérait. L'image, l'étiquette, rien d'autre ne lui importait. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu' _il_ pouvait penser.

« Je compte sur toi pour nouer des liens avec ton fiancé durant ces deux courtes années qu'il te reste à Poudlard. Ne me déçois pas, pour changer. »

Sa femme, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue. D'une quarantaine d'années tout comme son mari, elle avait hérité de la si enviée chevelure d'un blond presque blanc de la famille Malefoy. Son visage, bien que marqué par le souci, restait jeune et fin, ne ternissant pas sa beauté.- Léda Malefoy-Duchesne était une femme très séduisante, et ses enfants avaient, selon Théobald, la chance de posséder la même chevelure qu'elle.

Léda planta ses yeux dans ceux de Victoire, - du même bleu extrêmement clair que son père – et lui sourit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Tu as tout ton temps pour cela, concentre-toi avant tout sur tes études. »

De même, elle embrassa Edouard, ce dernier et Victoire devant monter à bord du train.

 _Cette année ne va pas être du plus grand plaisir…_ , pensa la jeune fille tout en secouant mollement la main en direction de sa mère, à travers la vitre du compartiment dans lequel elle s'était installée. Edouard ayant déjà rejoint son ami, le cadet de la famille Nott, elle se retrouva rapidement seule. Soupirant, elle se pencha sur la cage qui reposait à ses pieds. Une petite boule de plumes brunes s'y trouvait, hululant de joie lorsque Victoire passa son doigt à travers les barreaux pour caresser son plumage.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux têtes à la chevelure d'un léger blond vénitien apparurent. Toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres, les jeunes filles s'assirent dans le compartiment.

« Salut chérie, s'enquit la première avant de bailler peu gracieusement, ce qui fit sourire Victoire.

\- Bien tes vacances ? Continua la seconde, en parfaite synchronisation avec la première »

Victoire détailla les nouvelles arrivantes leur peau hâlée révélait une exposition au soleil visiblement excessive, ce qui contrastait avec la sienne qui était aussi blanche que la porcelaine. Leurs cheveux, plus clairs que d'antan, étaient bordés de mèches blondes, ce qui leur procurait un éclat particulier. Leurs yeux d'ambre pétillaient de malice et d'excitation, probablement à l'idée de passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

« Sans commentaire, souffla Victoire. J'imagine que les vôtres étaient paradisiaques. »

La première afficha un sourire éclatant, qui fut rapidement suivi d'un rire cristallin. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient ses épaules en des ondulations souples et retombaient sous sa poitrine. Elle se saisit de l'une des mèches qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt, - tic que Victoire avait l'habitude de voir chez elle -, et regarda sa jumelle d'un air moqueur.

« C'était parfait, oui. Surtout du côté de Ruby. »

La dénommée Ruby fusilla sa sœur du regard, et ne tarda pas à répliquer :

« Excuse-moi de m'amuser, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas. Tu ferais mieux de te lâcher de temps en temps, Lexy…

\- Vous comptez m'expliquer, ou dois-je deviner seule ? les interrompit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ruby a rencontré quelqu'un, lorsque nous sommes parties en Grèce. Je ne l'ai pas vue durant les deux semaines passées là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui qu'elle s'est coupée les cheveux, pour paraître plus « mature », soi disant. »

Victoire jeta un coup d'œil à Ruby, et haussa le sourcil. C'était donc pour un garçon que son amie s'était coupée les cheveux au carré ? Elle qui aimait tant sa longueur…

« Tu n'avais qu'à flirter toi aussi, si tu ne voulais pas être seule, soupira Ruby, excédée. Cesse donc d'attendre désespérément que ton prince charmant daigne te regarder ! Il ne t'a pas adressé la parole en cinq années.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, rougit-elle, il n'est pas question de moi que je sache.

\- Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? Demanda Victoire bien que peu intéressée.

\- Léon Duval, peut-être le connais-tu ? Il est en septième année à Beauxbâtons. Lui semblait savoir qui tu es, en tout cas. »

Victoire blêmit. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, mais si en revanche lui, la connaissait, cela ne signalait rien de bon.

« Comment ça, il me connaît ?

\- Il ne te connaît pas en personne, mais essentiellement de nom. C'est son amie qui lui a déjà parlé de toi. Une certaine Marie.»

Rien de bon du tout, même. Ruby plissa les yeux, voyant son amie devenir de plus en plus blanche.

« Victoire, tout va bien ?

\- O-oui ! Bégaya la jeune fille, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, je reviens. »

Elle sortit sous le regard surpris des jumelles, et ferma la porte avant de se plaquer contre le mur. Ainsi, Marie ne l'avait pas oubliée… son père lui avait pourtant affirmé avoir pris les mesures nécessaires pour lui effacer la mémoire, chose qu'elle avait à l'époque trouvé injuste. Lui aurait-il menti afin qu'elle ne cherche pas à la contacter ? Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Comment ses amies le prendraient-elles, si ce Léon leur balançait la vérité à propos son départ de Beauxbâtons ? Descendant elles aussi d'une famille sang-pur, quoique beaucoup moins élevées à la façon de la société sorcière, elle ignorait si elles comprendraient ou même accepteraient la situation. Pire encore, elles se rendraient compte qu'elle leur mentait là-dessus depuis quatre ans. Elle craignait que ses amies ne le lui pardonnent pas, Ruby étant de nature rancunière et Lexy suivant la première comme son ombre.

« Vickie, ma belle, depuis quand passes-tu le voyage adossée à un mur ? »

Le somptueux roulement du « -r » final lui fit l'effet d'une bouée de sauvetage, et sans même daigner relever la tête vers son interlocutrice, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Serais-tu si heureuse de me voir ?

\- Si tu savais, Nastia ! souffla Victoire en desserrant son étreinte, comme cet été était long sans toi !

\- Et le mien, n'en parlons pas…

\- Ta réunion est terminée ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, devine qui est le nouveau préfet-en-chef cette année, grimaça Anastasiya.

\- Qui ?

\- Lupin.

\- Attends, ils n'ont tout de même pas mis le si bon ami de Potter et Black préfet-en-chef ? Ces deux-là pourront tout oser sans que même le préfet ne leur dise quoi que ce soit !? Ils ne sont pas vraiment pas intelligents, dans cette école…

\- J'ai pensé la même chose que toi lorsque l'on nous l'a annoncé. Une belle bande d'inconscients. En parlant de Lupin, où sont nos deux tornades ?

\- Juste là, répondit Victoire en désignant la porte. »

Anastasiya entra dans le compartiment où se trouvaient les jumelles Gilbert, et se laissa choir sur l'une des banquettes. Remarquant qu'aucune de ses trois amies ne portait l'uniforme tandis que le train arriverait à destination d'une minute à l'autre, elle les réprimanda, son accent russe s'accrochant aux mots comportant l'éternelle lettre « -r » contre laquelle elle luttait depuis des années. Son énervement, qui l'accentua, fit redoubler les rires de ses amies qui aimaient en jouer.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Victoire jeta un regard au ciel gris et sombre à travers la vitre. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre celle-ci en une danse folle et semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, se mêlant entre elles en un tourbillon plat qui finissait par cracher des trainées, semblables à des larmes, contre le vitrage. A travers elles, le château se dessinait au loin, et la jeune fille sentit une boule de chaleur naître au niveau de son cœur. Elle était enfin chez elle.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers entier de HP appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je n'y ai fait qu'ajouter quelques OC, dont le personnage principal.

 **Rating : T **\- Le contenu et certaines scènes, au fil des chapitres, risquent de devenir plus noirs et plus violents.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **« Le parfum des chrysanthèmes me poursuit sans relâche, plus seulement en rêve mais aussi à travers ses yeux de glace. »**

* * *

Ce fut un torrent de pluie triste et glacée qui accueillit les élèves en cette rentrée 1978.

Ces derniers atteignirent rapidement le château, prêts à recevoir les premières années dans les normes. Installés autour des quatre tables respectives des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, ceux de deuxième à la septième année discutaient presque en hurlant afin de se faire entendre, s'adonnaient à des accolades amicales ou encore jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, un membre de leur famille devant probablement faire leur entrée dans l'école cette année-là.

« Vickie, ton frère ne devait pas rentrer à Poudlard cette année ? »

La voix d'Anastasiya sortit Victoire de sa rêverie.

« Frère, Poudlard… » marmonna Victoire en réfléchissant, comme lointaine, avant de papillonner des yeux et de reprendre ses esprits. « Ah, oui ! Effectivement. »

La russe se retourna et fixa la chose – ou la personne ? – que regardait son amie dans une espèce de transe, et aperçut un groupe composé de quatre garçons sur la table des Gryffondor. Un brun à lunettes, les cheveux en bataille et l'air quelque peu arrogant, était de dos, ne laissant entrevoir que son profil, tout comme son ami plus petit et trapu à ses côtés. En face se tenait le nouveau préfet-en-chef, et elle renifla de dédain en l'apercevant. Enfin, son regard glissa vers le dernier, dont les cheveux, mi-longs et noirs, contrastaient étonnamment avec ses yeux d'un magnifique gris acier. Elle fronça les sourcils. Lequel des deux derniers était-elle en train de regarder ? Lupin, en l'imaginant roder dans les couloirs avec ironie ? Ou Black, qui ressemblait énormément à son petit-frère, lui-même chez les Serpentards avec elles ?

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de détailler le « quatuor des attardés » comme elle les surnommait, elle se rendit compte qu'un petit groupe d'enfants âgés de onze ans attendait patiemment au milieu de la Grande Salle tandis que Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphoses et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, leur expliquait le principe de la répartition. C'est alors qu'un vieux chapeau rapiécé pris la relève sous les yeux étonnés des petits nouveaux, entamant sa joyeuse ritournelle, avant que ne vint le moment que tous attendaient impatiemment ; le jugement du Choixpeau magique. Les premières années défilèrent au fil des noms, et lorsque vint le tour de son frère, Victoire releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Edouard Duchesne », appela la directrice en jetant une œillade au garçon blond qui s'avançait, droit et fier. Victoire le contempla il était un peu plus grand que les autres, et sa stature révélait la pureté de son sang malgré son jeune âge. Il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir, sonda sa sœur de ses yeux bleu clair et le contact fut rompu par le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, trop grand, retombant sur ses paupières. Victoire sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et s'aperçut qu'elle appartenait à Ruby. Un signe ferme, réconfortant, que la jeune fille accentua par un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça très rapidement. Victoire tourna la tête à la hâte vers son frère. L'air lui manqua soudainement. Elle n'avait pas entendu le verdict du Choixpeau, mais les applaudissements de Gryffondor ne lui laissèrent pas l'ombre d'un doute. Les Serpentards autour d'elle la fixaient quant à eux, l'air à la fois mauvais et moqueur, et elle s'attarda sur l'un d'entre eux, dont le rictus était nettement moins visible que ses confrères. Ses yeux gris la pénétrèrent de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait à la gare, railleurs et énigmatiques, et elle serra le poing. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main, à sang, mais elle ne ressentait rien. La douleur n'était rien par rapport à celle que son frère subirait lorsqu'ils rentreraient, pour les vacances de Noël.

« Edouard ! »

Le jeune garçon, qui discutait dans le couloir avec un autre Gryffondor de son âge, se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Ce que fit également son nouvel ami.

« Un Weasley… murmura Victoire en voyant le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs du garçon. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Râla Edouard, ayant entendu la remarque méprisante de sa sœur.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, jeune imprudent !

\- Arrête de te donner en spectacle, tout le monde nous regarde… aïe ! »

Elle venait de planter ses ongles dans le bras de son frère en l'empoignant, et le tirait déjà dans un coin isolé. Le garçon se laissa entraîner, visiblement honteux et boudeur.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! S'enquit-il avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ah, railla-t-elle, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ? Crois-tu que Père acceptera ce genre d'excuses ?

\- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'aller à Gryffondor !

\- Tu pouvais refuser ! Explosa la jeune fille, je suis passée par là avant toi ! Le Choixpeau t'aurait écouté !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il t'a envoyé chez les lâches. »

Les paroles de son frère lui firent l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre. Un coup de poignard, vif, acéré. Où avait-il appris une chose pareille ? Etait-ce ce crétin de Weasley qui lui avait déjà mis cela en tête ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Son frère. Son petit-frère, qui était le seul membre de sa famille qui représentait un infime espoir pour elle. Il la traitait de lâche. Il l'accusait d'être dans la maison adulée et vantée par leur père, ainsi que par tous les sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne.

« Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu me vois, Edouard ?

\- Pourquoi le Choixpeau t'y aurait envoyé, sinon ? »

Un deuxième coup de poignard s'abattit sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de garder son calme. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire la vérité, au risque qu'il s'en serve pour alléger la punition qui l'attendait au manoir familial ? Ou le laisser la traiter comme un être méprisable ?

« Etais-tu là le jour de ma répartition, insolent ? Je ne pense pas. Etais-tu dans ma tête à ce moment-là, lorsque le Choixpeau cherchait où me placer ? Je ne crois pas non plus. Es-tu réellement fier d'être dans une maison regroupant des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang ? Comptes-tu dire à ton père que la maison dans laquelle il a étudié ne regroupe que des sorciers infâmes !? Comptes-tu dire à ton propre père qu'il est un lâche !? »

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots, la voix tremblante, le regard planté dans celui de son frère. Celui-ci blêmit, et grimaça. Il entendit l'appel du préfet, fit quelques pas en arrière avant de lui tourner le dos, se hâtant à la suite des autres afin de rejoindre les dortoirs. Le préfet la regardait. Il la détaillait, ce qu'elle fit également lorsqu'elle remarqua son insistance. Il était grand, et arborait les couleurs de sa maison avec fierté. Son insigne luisait à la lumière, s'accordant avec l'or de sa cravate. Sa mâchoire était serrée, sa bouche finement dessinée, et figée en une expression sereine. Ses yeux de miel la sondaient, et elle maintint son regard, refusant de perdre dans ce duel purement physique et visuel. Elle lui était supérieure. Préfet ou non, ce sang-mêlé lui devait le respect.

Et il finit par détourner les yeux un instant, perturbé, avant de s'en aller.

Qu'est-ce que Lexy pouvait bien lui trouver, à ce type ?

Victoire retourna d'un pas lent à son dortoir, fusillant sur son passage chaque élève qui daignait la dévisager. Ce n'était que son premier soir au château, et un certain nombre de choses l'excédaient déjà. Ce fichu Léon elle-ne-savait-qui, qui risquait de foutre en l'air d'un moment à l'autre sa couverture concernant Beauxbâtons, et sa réputation de surcroît. Ce regard d'acier qui ne cessait déjà de la sonder et de l'exaspérer par la même occasion. Edouard, son imbécile de frère, qui n'avait pas été fichu de choisir la bonne maison. Lupin, qui croyait visiblement pouvoir la provoquer sans conséquence. Et à ce moment-même, ces sales cafards qui la toisaient à son passage dans les couloirs. Ce qui la faisait sourire, malgré tout, c'était la crainte. Cette crainte jouissive qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux des plus jeunes qui la croisaient, et parfois même sur le visage d'étudiants de son année tels que d'inutiles Poufsouffles dénués de courage, ou du moins qui n'en avaient pas suffisamment pour l'approcher, et encore moins lui adresser la parole. Elle, Victoire Duchesne, s'était forgée une réputation de parfaite – ou presque ? – héritière sang-pur auprès de ses camarades, et en profitait pleinement. Si seulement son père avait pu la voir, rien qu'une fois… et lui murmurer à quel point il était fier d'elle.

« Continue de rêver, ma chère… », souffla-t-elle en poussant la porte du dortoir devant lequel elle était arrivée. Ses amies s'y trouvaient déjà, tout comme un immense capharnaüm qui régnait au milieu de la pièce. Vêtements, livres, et objets en tous genres – et surtout inutiles – avaient été négligemment jetés à terre, allant jusqu'à empiéter sur son propre lit.

« Par Merlin, Ruby ! Qu'as-tu fait de la chambre ?

\- Mais Vickie, pourquoi me hurles-tu directement dessus avant de savoir qui est le responsable de ce désordre ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle vit dans ce dortoir depuis maintenant quatre ans, et que chaque année c'est la même rengaine ? Lança Anastasiya, assise en tailleur sur son lit qui avait été épargné. Sans vouloir être vulgaire, cette chambre ressemble un tant soit peu à un bardel.

\- On dit un « bordel », Nastia, ricana la voix de Lexy de la salle de bain.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'employer ce genre de comparaison, en Russie.

\- Mais ça n'a rien d'un bordel ! S'exclama Ruby, indignée. Je suis seulement en train de trier mes affaires…

\- Trie vite dans ce cas, trancha Victoire, je ne sais même pas où poser les pieds dans ton bric-à-brac.

\- Même ton chat se perd dans ton linge. »

La dernière remarque d'Anastasiya reporta l'attention des jeunes filles sur la boule de poils en question, un chartreux d'un gris foncé et soyeux, qui se débattait avec le sweat qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aller explorer.

« Douglas ! Arrête, tu vas le déchirer ! »

Ruby se jeta dans le mont de vêtements à la poursuite de son chat, à moitié coincé dans le pull et qui tentait de fuir tant bien que mal les foudres de sa maîtresse. Ce fut Lexy, qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête, qui attrapa l'animal.

« Tu lui fais peur, s'indigna-t-elle tout en délivrant l'animal de sa prison de tissus.

\- C'est celle qui a un chiffon sur la tête qui ose dire ça ? Répliqua sa jumelle, vexée.

\- Pour ta part, le chiffon, tu le porteras comme les elfes de maison. Douglas a littéralement saccagé ton sweat.

\- Saloperie…

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne devienne pas vulgaire, avec des fréquentations pareilles ? Murmura Anastasiya à Victoire, qui afficha un demi-rictus. C'est si peu distingué.

\- Oh ça y est, je les ai retrouvés ! »

Les deux amies, coupées par l'exclamation de Ruby, pivotèrent vers elle. La blonde, assise au beau milieu de la chambre, près de sa malle, tenait contre elle une série de paquets soigneusement emballés. Son expression attristée par la perte de son pull s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à un sourire franc et empli de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Anastasiya qui ne comprenait pas la scène.

\- Ruby et moi, nous vous avons ramené quelques petits cadeaux de Grèce… commença Lexy en se saisissant d'un premier paquet. Mais sa valise était tellement chargée qu'elle ne les retrouvait visiblement pas.

\- Des cadeaux ? Répéta Victoire, interloquée. Mais… ce n'est pas Noël.

\- Et alors ? A-t-on réellement besoin d'une raison comme une fête, pour offrir un présent à ses amies ? »

Victoire regarda Anastasiya, tout aussi déconcertée, puis les deux jumelles qui souriaient. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait de présent en dehors des fêtes, excepté ses parents qui lui offraient essentiellement des robes et d'autres choses qu'elle jugeait superficielles.

Non, elle n'avait décidément pas le souvenir qu'un jour, en dehors de sa copine Marie à Beauxbâtons et de Black, quand elle était enfant, quiconque lui ait fait un cadeau juste par plaisir d'offrir. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, touchée, et elle détourna la tête un instant afin de les ravaler discrètement. Puis elle leur offrit un sourire qu'elle aurait aimé plus grand et joyeux, mais qui ne fit que ressembler à l'un de ses innombrables rictus qu'elle servait en public.

« Alors ? Vous nous les donnez quand, ces cadeaux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton provocateur, refusant de jouer la carte de l'attendrissement complet.

\- Une minute, votre altesse ! Ils arrivent.

\- Ouvrez les plus petits en premiers, déclara Ruby en leur tendant quelques paquets. On vous a acheté les mêmes, pour ne pas faire de jalouse…

\- Tu nous as prises pour ta sœur et toi-même ? Demanda Anastasiya en haussant le sourcil.

\- Ferme-la et ouvre. »

Victoire saisit lentement le morceau de ruban qui ornait l'un des paquets entre les doigts, et tira dessus avec délicatesse, contrairement à son amie qui déchira le sien d'une traite d'un coup de baguette magique. Vint ensuite le tour de l'emballage, qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer bien que ce ne fut qu'un morceau de papier.

« Vickie, ma chérie, ta baguette magique… ce n'est pas pour les elfes. Tu iras beaucoup plus vite avec un sort. »

Victoire s'arrêta net dans son entreprise. Oui, elle pouvait ouvrir son cadeau d'un coup de baguette, comme à Noël au manoir, comme à son anniversaire devant sa famille. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle y avait bien évidemment pensé. Mais, et si pour une fois, elle avait souhaité faire l'expérience du papier se déchirant au contact de ses doigts, de la sensation du ruban qui se détend ? Elle termina de déchirer le papier, et pouffa devant le paquet de chocolats moldus qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Ce ne sont pas des friandises sorcières ?

\- Non, Nastia. Nous nous sommes doutées que vous n'en auriez jamais goûté de votre vie. Alors on s'est dit… enfin voilà. C'est cent pour cent moldu.

\- Et cent pour cent délicieux.

\- Merci, souffla Victoire sans cesser de fixer les friandises.

\- Ouvrez les autres ! »

Sous le regard perçant d'Anastasiya, Victoire déglutit et se saisit de sa baguette. Elle lança tour à tour un sort aux autres paquets, qui dévoilèrent d'autres sucreries toutes aussi moldues que les chocolats. Si son père apprenait cela… pensa Victoire, à demi-amusée. Il l'obligerait probablement à vomir jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir dans le ventre.

« Et maintenant, voici les véritables cadeaux, termina Lexy. Je pense que ça devrait vous plaire… »

De sa baguette magique, la jeune fille fit léviter les paquets, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur leurs genoux.

Anastasiya déballa le sien la première, répétant le même geste avec son bâton de bois. Elle afficha un sourire franc à la vue du cadeau, qui était un nécessaire à balais. La jeune russe étant l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard elle aimait passer du temps à bichonner son Comète. Il était donc évident que ce cadeau était parfait pour elle. Ce fut au tour de Victoire d'ouvrir ce dernier présent, visiblement plus personnel. Elle ignorait totalement le contenu du paquet qui se dressait devant elle, informe. Ce ne pouvait pas être un vêtement. Ni un livre. Un bijou ? Beaucoup trop gros. Elle touchait l'objet à travers le papier cadeau, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de ses trois amies.

« Par Merlin, ouvre ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle déchira le papier de ses deux mains, et un étrange cahier accompagné d'une plume miniature firent apparition sous les débris.

« Un cahier ? demanda Anastasiya dans l'incompréhension.

\- Vous connaissiez mon goût pour l'écriture… ?

\- Oh, pas que. Je t'ai déjà surprise en train d'écrire quelques petits parchemins, expliqua Ruby. Tu aimes beaucoup lire aussi, alors je me suis dit que ta petite tête devait être un véritable monde à lui tout seul. Je suppose que tu dois avoir une imagination très développée.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne comprends p…

\- Ce n'est pas un simple cahier, ajouta Lexy avec un clin d'œil. C'est un livre à souhaits.

\- Un quoi ? Dirent Victoire et Anastasiya dans une seule et même voix.

\- Un livre à souhaits, répéta Lexy. Je vous en explique le principe les pages de ce cahier sont magiques. Tu dois écrire avec cette plume une pensée, un souhait, pourquoi pas un appel au secours… Par exemple, certaines personnes se trouvent dans une immense solitude, et ne parviennent pas à appeler qui que ce soit à l'aide, tout simplement par peur ou par timidité. Et ce cahier va leur permettre de se libérer, d'étaler les mots qui refusent de sortir, mais à l'écrit… Une fois la réflexion ou le vœu écrit, il suffit de souffler dessus et la feuille prend feu.

\- C'est plus un cahier de l'espoir, non ? Demanda Anastasiya. La feuille prend feu, et l'appel à l'aide disparaît avec elle.

\- Pas tout à fait… elle disparaît en un brasier pour ne pas laisser de trace. Mais apparemment, cela fonctionne vraiment. Même si le vœu ne se réalise pas, cela permet au moins à la personne qui l'a écrit de se sentir mieux…

\- M'ouais, trancha Anastasiya. Victoire s'en servira juste pour souhaiter des Optimal en Potions. »

Lexy regarda Victoire, et elle lui offrit un sourire triste que la blonde fût seule à apercevoir. Comment devait-elle prendre cette réaction ? Et lui avait-elle offert ce cahier par pur hasard, ou pour une raison qui venait appuyer ce sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace ? Une boule naquit au creux de son ventre, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que finalement, ses amies n'étaient peut-être pas aussi dupes qu'elles en avaient l'air concernant sa vie, et pourquoi pas de ses mensonges… Elle devait se méfier. Et ne plus rien laisser passer.

C'est en sursaut et le cœur battant à tout rompre que Victoire se réveilla, ne parvenant pas à calmer sa respiration qui se faisait courte et saccadée. Encore ce cauchemar. Le même que celui qu'elle avait décrit à Anastasiya dans sa lettre à la fin des vacances. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, dans sa tête, pour rêver une nouvelle fois d'une chose aussi abominable ? Ruby avait raison, elle avait décidément une imagination débordante. Elle dirait même, effrayante. Elle se leva du lit dans lequel elle s'était relevée en position assise, et prit garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le plancher de la chambre. Elle passa son peignoir de soie couleur émeraude, se chaussa d'une paire de souliers noirs qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lacer. Elle sortit sans bruit de la chambre puis de la salle commune. Il faisait nuit noire, et sa montre affichait minuit et demi. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure, et cela avait été suffisant pour lui montrer d'horribles images qu'elle aurait aimé oublier en l'espace d'une seconde. Serrant son nouveau cahier – ou plutôt, livre à souhaits – contre sa poitrine, elle se mit en route vers la tour d'astronomie, qui était son refuge favoris lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, ou au contraire de se vider l'esprit. Ou tout simplement besoin de se retrouver seule.

Elle monta les marches d'escalier une à une de son éternelle tiédeur, et, une fois au sommet, elle s'approcha du rebord et s'y accouda, laissant ses yeux bleus se perdre dans l'encre de la nuit. Les étoiles, bien que peu nombreuses cette nuit-là, illuminaient ce sombre tableau nocturne, et elle se perdit comme à son habitude dans ses songes. Songes qui se transformèrent rapidement en cauchemar lorsqu'elle repensa au rêve de sa mort, et à la terrifiante marque verte dans le ciel qui la surplombait. Elle imaginait cette marque au-dessus d'elle à ce moment précis, ce qui la fit frissonner d'effroi et lâcher un gémissement faible qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot. Une première larme roula le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par d'autres, que ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à refouler. _Pleurer_ , pensa-t-elle, _quel acte veule et dérisoire…_ Elle avait essayé d'être forte. Elle essayait toujours. Mais le poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules était devenu trop lourd pour elle. Ce poids que tous les enfants de sa condition connaissaient, bien qu'à diverses échelles. Certains s'y complaisaient, et suivaient cette vie toute tracée sans même réfléchir. D'autres, comme l'aîné Black, refoulaient cet avenir sordide et quittaient le sol noble pour vivre tels qu'ils l'entendaient. Victoire, elle, désirait faire honneur à sa famille. Elle désirait que sa famille fût fière d'elle, une fois, rien qu'une seule et unique fois, mais tout ceci devenait beaucoup trop difficile. La seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler de ce genre de soucis était Anastasiya. Sa meilleure amie. Son amie qui s'éloignait peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer la raison. Elle le sentait, depuis ces vacances d'été où seules quelques lettres avaient pu les maintenir en contact l'une avec l'autre. Quelque chose l'alertait, lui hurlait de faire attention à son amie, de s'accrocher à elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir pourquoi.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Là était une question intéressante sur un grand nombre de points. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de couler, au fil des années ? Elle avait cette sensation de se noyer dans cette mer houleuse qu'est la vie, de mourir à petit feu au plus profond d'elle-même. Lexy avait peut-être raison, dans le fond. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Seulement, elle n'était clairement pas capable de se confier à qui que ce soit. Elle était condamnée à vivre dans le silence, dans la perfidie du secret, avec un masque qui commençait à s'accrocher à sa peau, ne la laissant être que l'ombre d'elle-même dans cette jungle qu'était la société sorcière. Elle devait y retrouver sa place, et vite... Sauf que cela, elle seule en était capable.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses dernières larmes, et, reniflant, elle caressa la couverture aux arabesques dorées de son livre à souhaits. N'hésitant plus, elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et l'odeur du parchemin parvint jusqu'à ses narines, qu'elle huma dans un sourire d'apaisement. Elle se saisit de la petite plume, dorée elle aussi, et traça lentement une première lettre de son écriture fine et liée. Ayant testé la qualité du papier et de l'encre qui s'écoulait magiquement de la plume, Victoire se mordit la lèvre, se concentrant, et entreprit d'écrire pour la première fois dans son cahier.

Une fois terminé, elle en arracha la page et contempla son œuvre, et, dans un élan d'espoir, elle s'apprêta à souffler dessus.

« Oh Vic, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? »

Le roulement de « -r » significatif stoppa Victoire, qui se contenta d'observer la page qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Je me doutais que je te trouverai ici, lorsque j'ai vu ton lit vide. Tu as de la chance que je sois ton amie. Sans quoi, je t'aurais collé quinze points en moins, Serpentard ou non. Allez, maintenant dépêche-toi de rentrer, le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. »

C'est dans un soupire que Victoire se retourna vers Anatasiya qui l'attendait de pied ferme près de la porte. Alors que son amie faisait demi-tour et entreprenait la descente des escaliers, Victoire s'arrêta devant la porte, la feuille toujours dans la main. Elle la jeta dans la poubelle située à l'entrée, avant de suivre son amie dans les escaliers.

Dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un jeune homme se détacha de l'obscurité et s'approcha à son tour de la porte, n'ayant perdu aucune miette du spectacle auquel il venait s'assister. Dégainant sa baguette magique, c'est d'un « accio » à peine prononcé qu'il récupéra le mystérieux papier que Victoire Duchesne venait de jeter devant ses yeux. Il le défroissa, et ce qu'il y lut le pétrifia de stupéfaction. Il le relut plusieurs fois, et, dans la même discrétion que celle dont il avait preuve jusqu'alors, il l'enfouit au fond de sa poche et se faufila dans l'ombre de la nuit.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

\ô/ J'ai réussi à relire ainsi qu'à corriger trois chapitres en une soirée... Sentez-vous cette fierté qui déferle ? Ah ah. Vais-je parvenir à maintenir un tel rythme de publication ? Affaire à suivre, mes petits chats...

 **Disclaimer : **L'univers entier de HP appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je n'y ai fait qu'ajouter quelques OC, dont le personnage principal.

 **Rating : T **\- Le contenu et certaines scènes, au fil des chapitres, risquent de devenir plus noirs et plus violents.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 **

_**« Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi, tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense. » Shakespeare**_

* * *

« Hey, réveille-toi. »

 **...**

« Victoire Duchesne, je t'expédie en bas de ton lit de suite, ou j'attends encore un peu ? »

Un grognement étouffé fut le seul son qu'émit la boule formée dans le lit, dont ne dépassait de la couverture qu'un amas de tignasse blonde, presque blanche.

« Ah ça, sortir la nuit faire je-ne-sais-quoi... c'est plus amusant que devoir se lever de bon matin. »

Après un court silence, Victoire tira le drap de son visage, affichant une mine mi endormie, mi renfrognée.

« Qui a dit que je m'amusais, Karkaroff ?

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais. Après tout, je ne suis plus à un silence près. »

Exaspérée, Victoire sortit cette fois entièrement de la couverture avant de se mettre ne position assise, face à Anastasiya.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que je comptais tout te dire !

\- Et ce n'est toujours pas fait, fit remarquer la russe en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si je t'avais expliqué mes problèmes dans le train, ou encore hier soir, j'aurais été obligée de les étaler devant les jumelles. Certes ce sont aussi mes amies... mais en parler à une personne est déjà difficile pour ma fierté. Alors à d'autres, qui ne sont de surcroît pas vraiment concernées...

\- Bon d'accord, tu as raison, admit Anastasiya en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit de Victoire. Et nous n'avons plus le temps pour en discuter maintenant. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, les filles sont déjà dans la Grande Salle.

\- Nastia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- D'accord. »

Sans un mot de plus, Victoire regarda son amie rejoindre son propre lit, s'adossant contre un mur et reprenant la lecture de la notice qui était fournie avec le kit d'entretien pour balais que les jumelles lui avaient offert la veille.

« Allez, ne reste pas planter là et va dans la salle de bain... je ne vais pas t'attendre une heure. »

Après s'être douchée et avoir discipliné ses longs cheveux lisses et blonds en une simple raie centrale, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et enfila sa robe de sorcière, sous le regard d'une brune qui s'impatientait. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement prête, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, quittèrent les cachots et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où un bon nombre d'élèves était déjà attablé.

Elles rejoignirent les jumelles Gilbert, qui finissaient tout juste leur assiette.

« Vous voilà enfin!

\- Miss Duchesne refusait catégoriquement de se lever.

\- On nous a déjà distribué nos emplois du temps. D'ailleurs, tu devais apparemment le faire avec Malefoy, Nastia. Il n'était pas très heureux de constater ton absence.

\- Oh, il ne va pas commencer à me chauffer, celui-là. Un préfet suffit à cette tâche.

\- On a pensé à récupérer les vôtres, de ce fait. Ils sont là. »

Lexy tendit l'emploi du temps respectif de ses amies, qui s'en saisirent et l'étudièrent. Victoire avait gardé Potions, comme un bon nombre de Serpentards, ainsi qu'Astronomie et Divination. Quand à Anastasiya, en plus de Potions, elle avait pour sa part choisi Arithmancie et Botanique.

« Nous serons ensemble en Divination, annonça Lexy à Victoire dans un sourire. Ruby a pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et nous sommes aussi en Arithmancie. C'est bien, l'un dans l'autre, nous sommes plus ou moins ensemble.

\- Ana et moi nous retrouvons seules en Astronomie et Botanique. Mais bon, quand quelque chose nous passionne, cela ne fait rien.

\- Qui a dit que la Botanique me passionnait ? Répliqua Anastasiya d'une voix morne. Je ne savais juste pas quoi choisir d'autre.

\- Des lettres arrivent déjà ? Les coupa Ruby, les yeux fixés vers le plafond. »

Des hiboux planaient à travers la salle, attendant de s'être suffisamment rapprochés des tables avant de lâcher les divers objets qu'ils tenaient entre les griffes. Des journaux, cadeaux, lettres en tous genres tombèrent, et les élèves s'empressèrent de les réceptionner.

Une première lettre tomba devant Victoire, marquée par le sceau des Duchesne, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Instinctivement, elle glissa un coup d'œil chez les Gryffondor _,_ où son frère en avait lui aussi reçu une.

 _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une beuglante..._ Pensa Victoire, avant d'apercevoir une seconde lettre qui lui était adressée sur la table. L'absence de sceau attisa son attention, qui fut rapidement détournée par ses amies.

« Mon père qui m'envoie le journal russe, et qui ne prend même pas la peine de savoir comment s'est passée ma rentrée... soupira Anastasiya avant de ranger son " cadeau ". Et vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Maman nous a envoyé des _Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue_ , Lexy. Et elle nous souhaite une bonne année.

\- Elle l'a déjà fait hier à la gare.

\- Tu la connais... et toi Vic' ? C'est une lettre de tes parents ?

\- Oui...

\- Et la deuxième ? Demanda Ruby, qui était la seule à l'avoir vue.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Victoire en s'emparant de la lettre en question. Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe mis-à-part mon nom. C'est étrange.

\- Ouvre-la ? Suggéra Ruby, intriguée. »

Victoire ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe, et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle haussa un sourcil après la première lecture.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

La blonde tendit la lettre à son amie, sous le regard des deux autres, toutes aussi intriguées. Ruby s'en empara et entama la lecture à voix haute.

« _Dans le silence de la nuit, ta détresse m'est parvenue. Sache, jolie et sournoise Serpentard, que ton masque de glace devant mes yeux a fondu. Les précieuses perles qui sillonnaient ton visage meurtri ne m'ont pas laissé insensible. Laisse-moi te tendre une main amicale, une épaule sur laquelle te reposer. Je garderai le secret, je te le promets._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

\- C'est un malade celui qui t'a écrit ça.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Ou... elle ? Demanda Lexy en dévisageant Victoire, un brin accusatrice.

\- Eh bien, euh...

\- Je pense que cela doit être un peu long à expliquer, répondit à sa place Anastasiya, elle le fera plus tard. Les premiers cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Mais j'avoue que cette histoire m'intrigue...

\- Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un de notre maison ?

\- Bien sûr que non, trancha Ruby, il ne serait pas écrit " sournoise Serpentard " sinon. Il n'y a que les Gryffondor qui nous collent une étiquette absurde sur le dos.

\- N'oublie pas que les autres maisons ne nous apprécient pas beaucoup plus pour autant, la contredit sa sœur.

\- Et que celle que l'on placarde sur le front des Gryffondors n'est pas non plus enviable, ajouta Anastasiya.

\- Je me demande bien qui est ce cinglé... » Finit par murmurer Victoire, pensive et mal àl'aise.

Dans le fond, cette lettre, bien que courte et vague, lui faisait peur. Quelqu'un l'avait espionnée la nuit même à la tour d'Astronomie, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Avait-il (ou elle ?) tout regardé, tel un spectacle dont il se rassasiait ? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ni comment réagir. Etait-ce véritablement une tentative d'approche sympathique, bien qu'un peu déplacée, ou au contraire une grosse plaisanterie visant à la ridiculiser ?

Et surtout, cette personne en avait-elle parlé à quiconque ? Sa réputation publique de sang-pur impassible et sans cœur, excepté en ce qui concerne ses amies, ne tenait peut être qu'à un fil. Et cet individu tenait les ciseaux qui pourraient le couper sans vergogne.

Elle devait lui répondre, pour au moins lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, et essayer d'en apprendre plus. Mais comment ? Il n'y avait aucune signature ou indication utile. Elle soupira longuement, prit ses affaires et partit à la suite de ses amies pour son premier cours de l'année ; Métamorphoses.

Le professeur MacGonagall les attendait déjà dans la salle, assise sur son bureau sous la forme de son fidèle animagus ; un chat. Elle observait sans bouger les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor entrer les uns après les autres et s'installer. Lorsque sa classe fut presque complète, le professeur sauta de son bureau et profita de l'occasion pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle, pour débuter cette sixième, je vous propose de nous servir du cours pour un peu de pratique, afin de réviser ce que nous avons pu étudier l'an passé. Nous allons commencer par… »

Victoire décrocha très rapidement des propos du professeur, les ayant déjà entendus maintes et maintes fois l'année précédente. Elle se tourna vers Anastasiya, qui semblait ne pas suivre elle non plus. Profitant du moment, elle déchira un bout de parchemin, se saisit de sa plume et se mit à griffonner en vitesse quelques mots. Une fois terminé, elle glissa le morceau de papier sous celui de la russe qui arqua un sourcil avant de l'ouvrir discrètement.

 _Ce qu'on redoute m'est arrivé._

Anastasiya releva la tête avec précipitation, et lança un regard soulevé à la blonde. Elle écrit à son tour au-dessous des ratures et tendit sa réponse à son amie.

 _Tu parles bien de ce que je pense ?_

La française esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, et continua la conversation.

 _Oui. Cela ne sera annoncé que cet été, mais j'ai été mise au courant pendant les vacances._

 _Il est ici ?_

 _Plus proche que tu ne le crois. Il est dans cette salle._

La brune écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce finale. Elle se tourna vers Victoire, qui affichait une mine déconfite. Jetant ensuite un regard à McGonagall pour vérifier que celle-ci était toujours aussi passionnément occupée avec sa métamorphose, elle observa tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la salle. Procédant par élimination, elle rejeta toute hypothèse d'un Gryffondor, à l'exception de Klaus Macmillan, qui était sang-pur. Il ne restait donc plus que les Serpentards. Fergus Wilkes ? Elle réprima des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ce type était étrange, son regard perçant qui semblait vous déshabiller du regard la dérangeait, et elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour sa meilleure amie. Trestan Nott ? Même s'il ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, étant d'un tempérament très calme et réservé, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup. Isaac Avery ? Il pouvait être sympathique, malgré son sens de l'humour très sadique dont il faisait parfois preuve. Et puis, il avait de jolis yeux. Aussi clairs que ceux de Victoire. Rabastan Lestrange ? Elle pinça les lèvres à cette pensée et leva les yeux au ciel. Regulus Black ? Une « belle gueule », comme elle disait souvent. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était séduisant, bien que ses yeux, d'un gris aussi glacial que le métal, lui fassent froid dans le dos. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage d'une pâleur aristocratique, et il se tenait de la façon la plus noble que possible. Oui, Regulus Black était vraiment séduisant. Mais pas plus que son frère, Sirius, qui avait hérité d'une beauté plus sauvage, plus espiègle. Le jeune homme dut sentir son regard sur lui, car il se détourna de ses notes pour la sonder. Anastasiya piqua un fard et se retourna sur son parchemin, terriblement gênée. L'œillade que lui avait lancée le jeune homme l'avait considérablement refroidie, malgré l'absence de toute agressivité. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle déchira à son tour un morceau de parchemin et s'empressa de le donner à Victoire.

 _Cadet Black._

Victoire resta ferme, et lui répondit.

 _Arguments ?_

 _Ton rêve. Tu as parlé de ces yeux « gris et insondables ». Et je doute qu'ils aient choisi le traître à son sang. Il ne reste plus que son frère._

 _Félicitations. Tu as percé mon secret seule comme une grande._

Anastasiya regarda sa meilleure amie. Alors c'était ça, qu'elle lui cachait depuis tout ce temps ? Elle sourit. Regulus Black n'était pas le plus mauvais. Loin de là. Victoire avait de la chance, dans le fond. Mais elle la comprenait, malgré tout. Et cela lui rappela que son tour approcherait à grand pas. Avec son frère, Igor, qui se mêlait en plus de ses affaires, elle redoutait le pire.

Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par McGonagall, qui les regardait avec insistance, l'air pincé.

« Miss Karkaroff. Je suis consciente que ces légers rappels peuvent vous ennuyer, mais dois-je souligner le fait que vous avez des lacunes dans ma matière ? Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir essayer de suivre, cela ne vous fera pas de mal. Transformez-moi cette luciole en lampe, que l'on évalue vos progrès. »

Anastasiya grimaça avant de se saisir mollement de sa baguette. Elle détestait la Métamorphose…

« Elle ne lésine pas la McGo', pour une première heure de cours ! S'exclama Ruby Gilbert une fois dans le couloir.

\- Elle s'est acharnée sur moi, tu veux dire, la corrigea Anastasiya. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi, d'un éventail ? A quoi cela va-t-il me servir alors que les elfes de maison peuvent s'en charger eux-mêmes…

\- Cela te sert à ne pas obtenir de D à tes examens.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup de me rappeler ma formidable prestation aux BUSES. Vraiment, Lexy.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit la deuxième jumelle. Non mais sérieusement, Ana, il faut vraiment que tu progresses dans cette matière… comment vas-tu t'en sortir, aux ASPICS l'an prochain ?

\- J'aurais peut-être un A, avec un peu de chance.

\- Cela ne suffit pas, la contredit Lexy.

\- Ecoute Lexy, commença à s'agacer la russe. Après Poudlard, je vais très certainement rester enfermée dans un manoir, bonne à pondre des petits sang-pur tout mignons et tout gentils, et cela dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à mon mari et à ma famille, sans contester. Alors oui, pour cet avenir plus que merdique, je peux me contenter d'un A ou même d'un T s'il le faut ! »

Les mots de la russe saisirent les jumelles, qui, jusque là, n'avaient jamais réellement fait attention à ce qui attendait Victoire et Anastasiya après leurs études. Et pour cause, ces dernières n'en parlaient que très rarement avec elles. Lexy s'en voulut tout à coup, de sans cesse exposer avec sa sœur le train de vie bien plus tranquille et appréciable qu'elles menaient. Cependant, étaient-elles coupable d'être nées dans une famille, certes sang-pur elle aussi, mais qui ne fonctionnait pas selon les codes de ces vieilles familles sorcières qui vivaient comme une communauté ?

Victoire posa sa main sur l'épaule de la russe et y exerça une pression pour la calmer.

« Elles ne peuvent pas comprendre Ana, ne leur en veux pas, s'il te plait… » lui susurra-t-elle, compatissante. Pour Victoire, elles n'avaient pas le droit de prendre en rancœur leur vie, qui était, elle l'avouait, enviable. Elles devaient plutôt, quant à elles, essayer de s'en sortir le mieux possible dans le milieu où elles étaient nées malgré elles.

« Ce soir, n'oublie pas. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail. »

La brune hocha la tête, et les quatre amies rejoignirent leur salle commune en attendant leur prochain cours. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles constatèrent que les cachots étaient vides, ce qui les réjouit. La présence des autres Serpentards ne les dérangeaient pas spécialement, mais elles devaient avouer que voir Scarlett Flint - une septième année quelque peu imbus de sa personne - se trémousser devant Evan Rosier tandis que celui-ci était fiancé à Ophelia Greengrass, était un spectacle largement dispensable. Victoire ne comprenait pas que l'amie de Flint, Diana Abbot - une autre septième année -, n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de se donner ainsi en spectacle. Il était connu dans tout Poudlard que Flint, en bonne vivante malgré son respect pour les idéaux de sa famille, aimait délibérément se montrer, voire s'afficher, surtout en public. Elle était grande, élancée, et avait des formes là où il fallait. Inutile de dire qu'elle savait parfaitement se mettre en valeur, et que sa longue chevelure auburn ainsi que ses grands yeux verts en avait déjà charmé plus d'un. Cependant, son côté un peu trop exubérant s'amplifiait au fil des années, et beaucoup avaient fini par la détester. Ce qui était le cas pour Victoire, Anastasiya, Ruby et Lexy qui ne se gênaient même plus pour se moquer d'elle.

La française pensa alors à Ophelia Greengrass, qui restait toujours dans le silence à chaque approche de Flint envers Rosier. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ophelia, et s'était même prise de pitié pour la jeune fille. De nature très discrète, elle se doutait bien que jamais l'adolescente n'oserait intervenir lors des contacts douteux de sa rivale. Flint était tellement folle qu'elle aurait été capable de martyriser sa camarade pendant le reste de l'année, ou pire encore, le reste de ses jours, pour le simple fait d'avoir défendu son « territoire ». Victoire sourit à cette idée. Qui serait assez cinglée, hormis Flint, pour vouloir de Rosier ? Rosier, le type le plus louche de leur maison, et à qui il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de parler. Rosier, qui avait la réputation chez les Serpentards de nager dans la magie noire depuis des années. Elle plaignait sincèrement Ophelia qui devait épouser un malade pareil. La petite Ophelia, si douce, si fragile, n'était pas compatible avec ce genre d'individu. Victoire ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard.

« Bon Duchesne, tu fais une partie de Bavboules ou tu comptes regarder l'étagère encore longtemps ? »

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

Voici le quatrième chapitre de La Lettre de métal. Celui-ci prend un ton un peu plus léger, mais n'oublions pas que les personnages restent des adolescents.

J'ai pu constater de nombreuses visites sur chacun des chapitres postés précédemment... Malheureusement, aucun de vous ne s'est manifesté. N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Cela prend une minute, peut se faire même de façon anonyme... et surtout, cela permet à l'auteur d'avoir des retours, positifs comme plus péjoratifs, sur son travail ! Faites vous connaître, mes koalas ~

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ~

 **Disclaimer : **L'univers entier de HP appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je n'y ai fait qu'ajouter quelques OC, dont le personnage principal.

 **Rating : T **\- Le contenu et certaines scènes, au fil des chapitres, risquent de devenir plus noirs et plus violents.

* * *

 _ **« Le cœur est humain dans la mesure où il se révolte.»**_

* * *

Une chaleur insoutenable emplissait la salle de cours et des gouttes perlaient sur le front de Victoire. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main, couverte de la manche de sa robe de sorcier noire. Elle lâcha un soupir dépité tandis qu'Ella Lawrence, une Poufsouffle lui faisant office de partenaire de _Potions_ , se penchait sur le chaudron, la mine déconfite et le nez plissé. Lawrence, habituellement si raffinée et impeccable, et dont la robe était couverte de taches, gémissait de frustration à l'idée de garder sur elle cette infâme odeur de foie de chauve-souris. Elle fixa Victoire d'un air implorant, la grimace déformant son joli minois, puis s'apitoya sur son sort.

« Pourquoi tu m'as confié cette abominable tâche !? Gémit-elle, tentant de ne pas respirer l'immonde odeur.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait d'autre ? Demanda la Serpentard, sceptique.

\- J'aurais pu mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron ! »

Victoire ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et la laissa dans son manège. Si Ella Lawrence était une fille très sociable et plutôt gentille, ses manières l'agaçaient quelque peu. La française entreprit de continuer son labeur, qui consistait à découper avec soin la lavande, pour ensuite trancher en morceaux les champignons vénéneux sauteurs. Elle devait avouer que s'occuper du foie de chauve-souris nauséabond et du mucus de véracrasse – tâche confiée à Lawrence – n'était pas des plus agréables, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout faire à sa place. D'autant plus que la Poufsouffle n'était pas spécialement douée dans le domaine des _Potions_ , contrairement à Anastasiya, avec qui elle aurait aimé faire équipe. En tant que rusée Serpentard, il était tout à fait normal et ingénieux de faire équipe avec les personnes les plus douées en la matière – à savoir Anastasiya et Regulus – et ainsi s'attirer facilement un _Optimal_. Mais le professeur Slughorn avait eu l'idée – fabuleuse, selon lui - de choisir lui-même les binômes pour cette sixième année. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait avec Ella Lawrence. Au départ, le choix ne l'avait pas spécialement gênée, puisque la Poufsouffle ne la dérangeait généralement pas plus que cela. Mais la voir à présent travailler avec autant de mauvaises grâces lui donnait l'envie de lui vider le pot de véracrasse dans les cheveux, sans aucun remord.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre les champignons dans le chaudron, la couleur étrangement rouge sang de la potion l'interpella. Depuis quand cette potion tirait sur le rouge ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la paillasse de Lawrence, où le foie avait disparu.

« Bon sang, Lawrence! Il fallait ajouter les champignons avant le foie ! S'écria Victoire, avant de se saisir la tête entre les mains, de peur du résultat. Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois !

\- Avant ou après, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien y changer ? Répliqua la Poufsouffle.

\- Cela risque de changer pas mal de choses, Miss Lawrence, déclara une voix masculine et rocailleuse derrière elles. »

Elles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au Professeur Slughorn, qui afficha un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

« Vous n'aurez malheureusement pas le temps de recommencer, vous devrez donc continuer celle-ci. Bonne chance mesdemoiselles. »

Le ton cynique employé par le professeur Slughorn agaça encore plus Victoire, qui jeta une œillade courroucée à sa coéquipière. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiète pour la potion sinon pour sa robe et ses cheveux bruns maculés de bavures. Elle attira ainsi l'attention des Serpentards, en majorité dans le cours, qui l'observaient tantôt amusés, tantôt dégoutés. Dans le sens où les Poufsouffles détestaient cette matière et le clamaient haut et fort, il était compréhensible que les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle. Elle n'était après tout pas obligée de la poursuivre. S'évertuer à continuer un enseignement que l'on n'appréciait pas, et dans laquelle nous étions de plus médiocres, était effectivement inapproprié. Non pas que Lawrence n'était pas intelligente, - bien que cela n'était pas la plus grande qualité de sa maison -, mais si elle gardait _Potions_ pour les _ASPICS_ l'année suivante, Victoire redoutait le pire. Elle eut une boule au ventre. Et si, pour les _ASPICS_ , la potion était à élaborer en duo ? Et si elle se retrouvait avec elle ? Elle ne sentait pas du tout cette idée.

S'apprêtant à continuer la potion avec découragement, la française se stoppa lorsqu'un morceau de papier apparut devant elle. Le sort de lévitation qui l'avait emporté jusqu'à sa paillasse s'estompa et elle le déplia, levant ensuite la tête pour voir qui en était l'expéditeur. Elle croisa le regard d'Avery, qui lui offrit un clin d'œil discret. Lui ?

Sur le papier était indiqué de quelle façon continuer cette potion sans aboutir à un résultat désastreux, et la blonde le remercia intérieurement. Toutefois, une interrogation resta en suspens dans son esprit depuis quand Isaac Avery lui apportait son aide ?

La noirceur du soir tomba très vite sur le château, et Victoire, qui venait de rejoindre sa salle commune après le cours de _Potions_ non sans avoir croisé son petit frère au détour d'un couloir, s'empressa d'entrer dans son dortoir et de filer sous la douche. Elle alluma le robinet dont le jet brûlant lui fouetta la peau, et elle soupira d'aise à la montée de cette sensation de chaleur dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle leva la tête vers le jet et ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'eau qui s'écoulait à présent sur son visage. Elle remplaça très vite l'odeur exécrable de sa potion – ou plutôt de l'abomination de Lawrence – qui avait fini par dégager des nuées pestilentielles sur ses cheveux, par une agréable odeur de fleur d'oranger. Tandis que la douche s'écoulait toujours, elle se laissa submerger par un amas de pensées. Son frère la désespérait, et ce n'était malheureusement que le début des ennuis pour lui, comme pour elle. Elle avait profité de sa rencontre dans le couloir pour lui parler, mais il refusait une fois de plus de le faire en privé, jugeant que le rouquin de Weasley* qui l'accompagnait avait tout à fait le droit d'assister à leur discussion. Elle grimaça à cette idée. Ce gamin lui avait déjà mis en tête en l'espace de quelques malheureux jours des idées saugrenues, et surtout dangereuses vis-à-vis de sa tranquillité. Elle allait devoir rattraper les pots cassés si cela évoluait, et n'en avait en réalité aucune envie. Bien sûr, la sécurité de son frère lui importait plus que tout, notamment parce qu'en ce qui concernait sa propre vie, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Depuis son enfance elle se trouvait relativement différente de sa famille, bien qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que son père soit fière d'elle au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais pour Edouard, elle devait redoubler d'attention si elle était la plus âgée, elle restait une fille de surcroît. Elle ne représentait donc pas grand-chose vis-à-vis du noble nom des Duchesne, mis à part une alliance lucrative pour une autre famille de renom. Edouard, au contraire, représentait le seul garçon, et donc la suite directe pour la descendance des Duchesne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer avec son avenir sous prétexte qu'il n'avait que onze ans, et qu'un stupide Weasley lui bourrait le crâne d'idioties en tous genres. Victoire devait éviter une quelconque déviation de son frère sur un autre chemin. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait malgré tout égoïste, aussi basse que son père. Son frère avait le droit au bonheur. Mais pour sa sérénité, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sous certaines influences. Elle était prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, entre le bonheur de son frère et son devoir. Que devait-elle faire ? Il n'avait que onze ans. Elle n'avait que onze ans, elle aussi, lorsque le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Elle était jeune, mais avait pourtant été ferme. « Serpentard », avait-elle murmuré, avec une seule image en tête. La fierté de son père. _En es-tu certaine… ? Cette maison n'est pas faite pour toi._ Le choixpeau avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Cependant, elle avait été catégorique, malgré la détresse qu'il devait lire dans son esprit. _Serpentard_ , avait-elle répété, _Serpentard, avec les sang-pur._ Elle avait répété les mots de son père. Ceux qu'il lui avait insufflé sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

 _« Tu rejoindras Serpentard, avec les sang-pur. Retiens bien ces noms, car je ne les réciterai pas une seconde fois ; Black._ _Malfoy. Lestrange. Rosier. Yaxley. Travers. Crabbe. Goyle. Abbot. Avery. Bulstrode. Carrow. Burke. Greengrass. Flint. Nott. Macmillan. Parkinson. Prewett. Selwyn. Shacklebolt._ _Slughorn. Londubat, finit-il en grimaçant toutefois. Lie-toi avec quiconque portera l'un d'eux. Les autres ne valent même pas la peine que tu les regardes. »_

Elle l'avait fait. Elle était à Serpentard, tel qu'il le souhaitait. Que vouloir de plus ? La lettre qu'elle avait reçue le lendemain de sa répartition l'avait fait amèrement regretter son choix.

 _« J'ai appris que tu avais intégré Serpentard. Je viendrai te chercher à la voie 9 ¾ , pour les vacances. »_

Pas un seul félicitation _._ Pas une seule marque d'engouement, ou de satisfaction. Juste ces quelques mots formels.

« Victoire Duchesne, sors de là ou je défonce la porte ! »

Perdue dans les ecchymoses de son cœur, Victoire se surprit à sourire. Un sourire sincère, fringant, lucide.

« Duchesne, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !

\- Nastia, laisse-lui au moins le temps de terminer ! »

Elle était heureuse d'avoir auprès d'elle des amies loyales et cordiales, différentes d'autres Serpentards tels que Scarlett Flint, Diana Abbot, ou encore Rodolphus Lestrange et Willem Mulciber.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès ? »

Victoire pouffa de rire, avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette et de sortir de la salle de bain. Devant la porte, Anastasiya était droite comme un i, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

« Pas la peine de hurler, dit la française, je ne suis pas sourde. »

La brune lui lança un regard revêche, avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'eau et de s'y enfermer à double tour. Victoire tourna la tête vers Lexy, qui, allongée sur son lit, lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et se redressa.

« Elle est d'une humeur de chien depuis tout à l'heure. Elle a appris qu'elle devait aider Lupin pour établir le planning des rondes, et tu sais à quel point elle l'estime.

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas à sa place ? Répondit Victoire, lui lançant un clin d'œil à son tour. Elle serait certainement ravie de te refiler son labeur. »

Lexy rougit violemment, et prit une moue défaite.

« Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, déclara-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit. A quoi bon ?

\- Si tu ne fais aucun pas vers lui, il est certain qu'il ne risque pas d'y avoir quelconque évolution.

\- Tu es comique, toi. Tu me vois aller lui taper la discute, dans le genre « Hey, salut ! Nos maisons sont rivales, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on fasse connaissance, tous les deux ! Et plus si affinité, bien entendu ». Non mais sérieusement, Victoire ! Rien qu'en voyant l'insigne de ma maison, il risque de se barrer en courant !

\- Pourquoi pars-tu directement dans les extrêmes ? Pouffa la blonde, médusée. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'adopter le comportement de ta sœur. Mais de tout simplement être toi-même. »

Lexy tourna la tête vers Victoire, touchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Trop souvent les gens ne voyaient en elle que le simple double de Ruby. Ruby, que tout le monde appréciait. Ruby, que tout le monde complimentait. Ruby ceci, Ruby cela. Victoire avait été la première à Poudlard à la percevoir différemment. Comme une personne à part entière, un être indépendant de toute sœur jumelle. Et elle le soulignait une fois de plus, alors qu'elle-même ne cherchait même plus à faire la dissociation.

« En tout cas, tu as intérêt de te dépêcher, dit Victoire à demi-voix. N'oublie pas que c'est sa dernière année ici…

\- On descend pour dîner ? La coupa Anastasiya qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi.

\- Ruby n'est toujours pas revenue ?

\- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça… où est-elle ?

\- Avec son petit-ami, soupira Lexy.

\- Son quoi ? Il n'est pas à Poudlard pourtant.

\- Je parle de son nouveau petit-ami, marmonna la jumelle en gonflant les joues. Elle est avec Zack Ayling depuis environ… trois heures. Ouais, cela doit être à peu près ça. »

Victoire et Anastasiya se regardèrent, ahuries. Ruby ne perdait décidément pas de temps, et les étonnerait toujours.

Les trois Serpentards sortirent des dortoirs, et se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle, le dîner allant commencer sous peu. Elles s'installèrent à la table de leur maison, où étaient déjà attablés des première et seconde années. La Grande Salle ne tarda pas à se remplir, et ce fut une fois bondée que l'article d'un journal bien connu par les étudiants apparut sur les tables en de nombreux exemplaires. Victoire s'en saisit mollement et commença à le lire.

 _La Lionne sort les crocs !_

 _C'est ce que nous pouvons affirmer du scandale engendré par la septième année Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, qui a (volontairement ?) attiré l'attention sur elle ce matin._

 _Une rage occasionnée par la remontrance d'un professeur ? Le stress des ASPIC qui monte subitement, alors que l'année ne fait que commencer ? Ou un certain nombre de points ayant déjà été retirés à sa maison ?_

 _Laissez-moi vous mettre dans la confidence rien de tout cela, si ce n'est qu'une amourette entre James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et Holly Dawkins, sixième année de Poufsouffle pourtant très discrète. Que vient faire Evans là-dedans ? C'est là que je vous attends au tournant._

 _La Gryffondor a sauvagement attaqué la Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards. Consciente et honteuse de son acte prémédité ? Il semblerait bien…_

 _Cependant, un détail semble ne pas coller ; qui à Poudlard, n'est pas au courant de la haine profonde que voue Lily Evans pour James Potter ? Cette haine ne serait-elle en réalité qu'une couverture, noyant ses sentiments envers le jeune homme si adulé de la gente féminine de cette école ? Auquel cas, la raison de s'en prendre à sa nouvelle conquête ne serait on-ne-peut-plus claire. Ah ! La jalousie…_

 _Et comme dans tout duel, un vainqueur subsiste. Si Evans a éprouvé la satisfaction d'envoyer sa rivale à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas en dire moins de Dawkins lorsque l'on sait que Potter se trouve en ce moment même à son chevet._

 _Pendant que le Blaireau danse, la Lionne fulmine._

Victoire reposa le journal sur la table, un micro-sourire amusé au bord des lèvres, et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle pouvait y voir Evans, le teint cramoisi, fuir les regards des curieux qui comme la française, venaient de dévorer l'article du Journal de l'école. Murmures, exclamations et rires se mêlaient, et s'intensifièrent lorsque les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Potter, entrèrent dans la salle. Certains la montraient du doigt, hilares, d'autres les ignoraient l'article et elle.

 _Pauvre fille…_ Pensa Victoire, qui avait presque pitié d'elle.

Elle attrapa un morceau de Pudding et entreprit de le déguster, quand une présence, absente quelques secondes auparavant, retint son attention.

« Du grand Skeeter, déclara la voix avant de poser à son tour son propre exemplaire du _Journal_ tout en s'asseyant. Si j'étais Evans, j'irais vite me terrer là où personne ne songerait me trouver. Pas vous, les filles ?

\- Je n'en ai que faire… répondit Anastasiya, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde s'épancher à propos de la Gryffondor en question.

\- Oh, je vois. Ta mauvaise humeur aura ta peau, un jour.»

Anastasiya leva un regard dépréciateur vers son interlocutrice, laquelle répondit par un sourire éclatant qui agaça son amie. La nouvelle arrivante s'installa à côté de son double, et se pencha en direction de la porte.

« Oh, voilà Potter.

\- Ruby, râla Victoire qui avait pour dernière envie de se faire remarquer, arrête de les fixer ainsi ! »

Ruby ne l'écouta pas et elle tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor qui furent bel et bien rejoints par James Potter. Il s'installa avec ses amis sans lâcher Evans du regard.

« Il en fait, une tête… »

Anastasiya se tourna à son tour vers la table des Gryffondor, tout à coup plus curieuse. La Serpentard ne put analyser l'expression qu'il arborait, mais elle lui paraissait être douée d'un mélange de joie et de morosité. Tout le monde savait qu'il en pinçait pour Evans depuis des mois. Des années, même. Alors pourquoi tant de mélancolie se dessinait-elle sur son visage ?

La jeune fille croisa les yeux miel de Lupin, l'ami du binoclard – comme elle appelait si bien Potter –, qui semblaient toujours sourire malgré la fatigue qui se remarquait facilement sur son visage. Un Gryffondor, lui sourire ? Un membre de la bande des attardés, de surcroît ? Ces types étaient décidément encore moins normaux qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette pensée lui arracha un rictus de dégout. Prétendre qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Potter et ses trois amis qui étaient tout aussi agaçants et grotesques que lui serait un euphémisme. Depuis ses premières années à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait les supporter, et leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans leur direction lui donnait la nausée. Potter, qui se prenait pour un véritable dieu – certaines autres filles de Poudlard le surnommant parfois Apollon, chose qui indignait la jeune fille tant l'appellation était excessive – de par son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. La russe eut un sourire mauvais à cette pensée, se rappelant la tête du jeune homme lorsque l'année précédente, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait été brillamment battue par celle de Serpentard, sa noble maison et elle-même en faisant partie. L'expression de Black, le garçon à côté de lui était également inoubliable, étant donné qu'il était Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Black… elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant donner de grandes accolades dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable, à ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait osé quitter le manoir familial des nobles Black l'année qui précédait, il semblait se comporter comme un héros protecteur des nés-moldus et ceci l'énervait au plus haut point. Il n'était qu'un traitre à son sang, aux yeux de la jeune fille. Une vermine.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent de nouveau sur Lupin, qui, contrairement à ses camarades, mangeait en silence, un livre à présent à la main. Il devait être le membre du quatuor qui la dérangeait le moins, ne se donnant pas en spectacle devant l'école toute entière, contrairement aux autres. Il semblait aimer la tranquillité, et il était rare qu'elle ne le vit pas perdus dans ses rêveries. Mais il lui avait volé le statut de Préfet-en-chef qu'elle désirait tant, et ça, elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt.

Enfin, c'est avec un regard dégouté qu'elle passa à Pettigrow. Combien de fois elle avait souhaité lui jeter un sort pouvant lui rendre le quart de la cellule grise qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce quatrième drôle de personnage venait faire avec les trois autres. Potter et Black étaient peut être exaspérants, mais la jeune fille devait avouer qu'ils étaient, tout comme Lupin, loin d'être mauvais en magie. Mais Pettigrow… elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour définir cette « inexplicable créature », surnom qu'elle et ses trois amies avaient l'habitude de lui donner.

En vérité, chacun d'entre eux possédait son surnom attitré. Tout aussi péjoratifs que réalistes.

Un coup de coude asséné dans ses côtes lui fit renverser le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Bon sang, Ruby ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention !? »

Sa vocifération fit tourner quelques têtes dans sa direction, et la brune ragea à cette simple constatation.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai toujours douté de tes goûts en ce qui concerne les garçons, dit malicieusement la jumelle avant d'enfourner un morceau de dinde. Mais de là à fixer Pettigrow…

\- Comment ?! Pettigrow ?! Cet ignoble spécimen ? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Black, tant que tu y es !

\- Hm oui, pourquoi pas… acquiesça Ruby, à demi-rêveuse. Il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas mal… pour des Gryffondor.

\- Ils sont la plus grande vermine qui soit, cracha Anastasiya d'un ton acerbe. »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra de nouveau sur la nourriture qui s'empilait dans son assiette. Un litre de sauce versé dessus, elle s'empara de sa fourchette et entreprit de tout dévorer.

 _Mais comment est-il possible de manger autant sans prendre un gramme_ , se demanda Anastasiya, perplexe, avant de retourner à son assiette presque vide.

Au même moment, un hibou au plumage brun dont l'identité échappa aux quatre jeunes filles plana au-dessus d'elles, une lettre entre les serres. Il l'a lâcha en direction de Victoire, qui s'empressa de la rattraper au vol, espérant ne pas s'être trop faite remarquer par les autres élèves en train de dîner. Une fois de plus, la lettre était vierge de tout destinateur, ce qui laissa la jeune fille perplexe.

« Encore cet admirateur secret ? ricana Anastasiya, sans détourner le regard de son repas

\- Je n'ai aucun admirateur secret, répondit mollement la française.

\- Que tu dis.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Ruby, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

\- Avoue tout de même que c'est suspect, ajouta Lexy. Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

Victoire observa la lettre qu'elle venait de mettre de côté, et se mordit la joue. Si tout ceci était une blague, elle était loin d'être drôle. La jeune fille balaya la Grande Salle du regard, espérant repérer un quelconque regard intéressé par son éventuelle réaction, puis soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait aucune information de plus. D'un geste nerveux, elle déchira l'enveloppe, et déplia le papier.

 _Depuis quelques jours, je t'observe sans relâche. Où est donc passé ce minois vulnérable, et pourtant si magnifique à ce moment-là, que j'ai pu apercevoir au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ? Abandonne donc ce masque noirâtre auquel tu essayes de te contraindre, Duchesne. La vérité finit toujours par faire surface._

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus irrité et elle déchira sauvagement la lettre, sous les yeux surpris de ses amies. Toutes les trois la regardaient à présent interloquées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Osa Ruby, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Un dérangé du ciboulot, voilà ce que c'était !

\- Raconte-nous, au lieu de toujours tourner autour du pot ! S'impatienta Anastasiya, frappant du poing sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention d'autres Serpentards un peu plus loin.

\- Hé, Karkaroff ! Que tu sois indisposée, aucun problème. Mais évite d'importuner les autres.

\- Ferme-la donc, Wilkes. Qui est en train d'importuner qui, actuellement ?

\- Tu me déranges pendant mon repas, reprit le garçon, dans un ton un peu trop prépondérant au goût de la russe.

\- Ah, et qu'ai-je fait pour troubler le dîner de sa majesté le pervers de bas quartiers ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le p…

\- En attendant c'est moi que vous dérangez, ainsi que toute la table, avec votre puérilité. »

La voix froide et cassante fit l'effet d'une brise glacée dans le dos de Victoire, qui, observant l'altercation de son amie et Fergus Wilkes sans s'interposer, se tourna vers leur locuteur qui avait imposé le silence à table. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux gris et aussi secs que la voix du garçon et elle détourna immédiatement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était rare que l'on l'entende prendre part à une joute, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Regulus, cette pimbêche m'insulte et tu oses me traiter de gamin ? Tu…

\- Pour le moment, vous m'insupportez tous les deux ! Le coupa Regulus Black, avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Laissez-nous terminer ce repas dans le calme, il semble que ce n'est pas trop demandé. »

Le silence revint, toujours aussi lourd. Anastasiya fusillait tour à tour Fergus Wilkes et Regulus Black du regard. Si le premier maintenait cette lutte visuelle, le second était retourné à son assiette, se contentant d'acquiescer à ce que lui racontaient ses amis Trestan Nott et Isaac Avery. Victoire soupira en constatant que la russe fixait toujours cet imbécile de Wilkes, et se concentra à nouveau sur les trois Serpentard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors qu'elle constatait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement différents de ses copines et elles-mêmes si Trestan Nott lui faisait largement songer à Lexy de par son calme légendaire, presque digne de celui de Lupin, Isaac Avery, quant à lui, pouvait être facilement assimilé à Ruby sympathique et sociable, bien que son humour noir et parfois déplacé éloignait tout parfait jumelage des deux êtres. Quant à Regulus Black, il lui rappelait Anastasiya, tant par le physique que par le comportement. Des cheveux bruns et raides, encadrant un visage d'une beauté presque effroyable. Des yeux froids et durs, bien qu'il lui arrivait de voir ceux de son amie se radoucir à son contact, et un rictus empli d'un cynisme sans borne. Tous deux étaient réservés et ne semblaient s'ouvrir qu'au contact des êtres comptant réellement pour eux, ce qui ne rassemblait que très peu de personnes. Victoire trouvait d'ailleurs que la russe ne s'ouvrait pas encore suffisamment aux deux jumelles, bien qu'elle les connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle-même. En réalité, Anastasiya ne s'ouvrait qu'à elle, la plupart du temps en intimité, et la blonde s'en trouvait flattée.

Son regard dériva sur Regulus Black, qui était toujours aussi muré dans son impassibilité. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu sourire depuis l'enfance. Pas l'un de ces sourires méprisant ou moqueurs, comme il arborait la plupart du temps. Un sourire sincère, authentique, qui le rendrait bien plus séduisant et aimable. Elle pouffa rien que d'y penser. Black, sourire ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Merlin dansant la lambada sur la table ?

« Fais partager, si tu as un scoop amusant, suggéra Ruby qui l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Entre Lexy qui se morfond dans son coin et la russe qui torture silencieusement Wilkes, je m'ennuie.

\- Hé, je ne me morfonds pas ! Répliqua immédiatement sa sœur, sortant de son mutisme. Je médite !

\- Sur quoi ? Comment attirer le loup* dans tes filets ?

\- Tu m'énerves, déclara Lexy en gonflant les joues tel un enfant. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille à ce propos, au moins une fois dans ta petite vie ?

\- Oh, ça va, ça va ! Calme-toi. Je ne fais que plaisanter.

\- Ton humour commence sérieusement à me gaver. », finit par murmurer Lexy avant de se lever.

Elle sourit faiblement à Victoire qui l'interrogeait du regard, et s'éloigna de la table, en direction des portes, avant de disparaître. Un blanc s'installa entre les amies, animé par les éclats de rire d'Avery à côté. Ruby attrapa rageusement sa fourchette, et se resservit quelques pommes-de-terre. S'il y avait une chose que faisait la jeune fille en cas de nervosité, c'était bien manger.

« Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, avec ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche à deux noises ! Oh et puis arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! » Leur lança-t-elle, un peu plus agressivement qu'elle le voulait. « Je me sens déjà assez idiote… » finit-elle par avouer.

Victoire détourna la tête en direction des portes qu'avait franchies Lexy quelques minutes plus tôt, et une soudaine mélancolie s'insinua en elle. Ainsi qu'un sentiment de fierté vis-à-vis de son amie. C'était bien la première fois que celle-ci osait s'imposer face à sa sœur, qui l'écrasait malheureusement beaucoup trop.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
